1. Field
The present application relates generally to wireless communications, and more specifically to methods and systems for facilitating handoff operations in a wireless communication device
2. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication such as voice, data, and so on. These systems may be based on code division multiple access (CDMA), time division multiple access (TDMA), or some other modulation techniques. A CDMA system provides certain advantages over other types of systems, including increased system capacity.
A wireless communication device (WCD) can receive communication signals from a plurality of geographically distributed base stations. The WCD may exchange signals, referred to as traffic channel signals, with the base stations and/or satellites when engaged in a call, maintaining a communication link. While engaged in a call, the WCD can handoff between different base stations using known techniques, thereby maintaining seamless call coverage as the WCD moves relative to the base stations and/or satellite beams.
Push-to-talk (PTT) WCDs, such as PTT-equipped cellular telephones have gained widespread use amongst various public service groups, such as police departments, fire departments, paramedics and military branches. The group communication option prevalent in such systems allows for any and all of the members of such groups to stay in contact during emergency type situations.
When the WCD is not engaged in a call or an active communication link, the WCD can operate in an idle state or mode to conserve resources. During operation in idle state, the WCD may monitor signals from base stations to determine if a handoff may be needed. Currently, a WCD may be required to assure that overhead information for a prospective base station is up-to-date prior to initiating a handoff to the prospective base station. Repetitiously obtaining this overhead information can reduce efficiency, especially with respect to PTT services. Additionally, excessive handoff between base stations due to ineffective handoff criteria may reduce efficiency and/or waste energy. Thus, there exists a need to effectively facilitate handoff of a WCD between base stations, specifically during idle state operations.